1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a closing device for a vehicle and a method for operating a closing device of a vehicle, the device comprising an element which is movable along a path, a drive, an operating element and detector for detecting the position of an ID transmitter assigned to the vehicle, the drive being designed to move the movable element along the path.
2. Description of the Background Art
Keyless entry systems are known, in which the authorization to access a motor vehicle is ascertained without inserting a key into a vehicle lock. A device is described in DE 102005034097 A1, which makes it possible for a so-called keyless entry system to detect the key as accurately as possible in the surroundings of the vehicle. The position determination is carried out with the aid of different LF (low-frequency) antennas. Due to an adapted arrangement of the antennas and an adapted transmit power of the electromagnetic field, the position region of the vehicle key may be accurately determined in the surroundings of the vehicle.
In addition, closing devices are generally known in the conventional art, in which the rear hatch is provided with a drive and automatically closes after the actuation of a pushbutton. The pushbutton is frequently disposed on the inside of the rear hatch and is accessible only in the open position of the rear hatch. The disadvantage of this method is that a person must leave the pivoting region of the rear hatch or the door immediately after actuation of a closing request, in order to avoid interfering with the closing movement.
This disadvantage of this known method is that, to close moving elements, an action by a person is required after the person has received items to be unloaded.
A closing device of a rear hatch is furthermore known from DE 10 2009 023 594 A1, which is incorporated herein by reference, and which detects gestures as a closing signal with the aid of optical and capacitive sensors. In this case, a monitoring of the pivoting region of the rear hatch takes place with the aid of optical sensors.
A disadvantage of the conventional art is the use of additional sensors, which prevent a cost-effective approach.